¿por que?
by tSuKi Ai KoU
Summary: AU oneshort por que a veces es mejor preguntar SYS


Caminaba tranquilamente por aquellas calles, a su alrededor todo estaba iluminado por aquellas lucecitas navideñas que no hacia mucho habían empezado a colocarse, venia muy bien abrigado pues traía bufanda debajo de aquel abrigo negro y unos guantes que apenas si cubrían el frio de sus manos, la nieve poco a poco comenzaba a caer, últimamente nevaba todos los días logrando así que las calles se adornaran de blanco

-hey! si no te apresuras llegaras tarde!!-una voz conocida paso a su lado corriendo y haciendo signo de que apresurara el paso, sonrió al verlo alejarse justo frete a el, pero después lo recordó, recordó el motivo por el cuál había dejado su cómodo sillón frente a la chimenea, y ese era

-rayos!!-sin mas acelero el paso mirando su reloj, ya era tarde y lo que menos quería era llegar y no encontrar lugar al frente, menos mal que sus hermanos ya estaban en primera fila pues en cuanto llego uno de ellos le hizo seña de "aquí estamos"

-por que tardaste tanto, si saliste primero?-no tardo en cuestionar con preocupación su hermano mayor

-sonrió a modo de excusa pues como explicarle que tardo por que nuevamente se había perdido en la tranquilidad de una tarde nevada

-va no tienes remedio, mira que insistirnos en venir y llegar temprano cuando tu eres el que llega tarde

-que yo fui?-sonrió acusadoramente mirando a su hermano pelipalteado-si no mas recuerdo tu estabas listo para salir desde las 3 y si a eso le sumamos que andabas como león enjaulado a eso de las 4 pues…

-vamos dejen de pelear, acaso no se cansan de discutir?-dijo ya un poco fastidiado su hermano castaño

-taiki, bien sabes que yo no soy el que empieza si no seiya, aun sigue siendo un niño

-que aun soy un niño?-dijo ofendido aquel de mirada zafira

-si así es, aun lo eres..-dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, le encantaba hacerlo enfadar

-eso no es cierto, por si no lo sabes tengo 18

-18 quitándole el uno me parece

-oye….

Y la discusión seguía su curso ante la mirada resignada de unos violetas y el gesto incrédulo de personas observándolos, aunque bueno ya era normal el ver a los hermanos kou discutiendo, algo normal que no disfrutaban desde hace algún tiempo, las luces que se apagaron en ese momento

-y mas te vale…-callo de repente al ver todo obscuro pues eso lo obligaba a guardar silencio y a no contestar el ultimo insulto

-sonrió al ver como es que Yaten se sentaba, pues al no responderle el ultimo insulto significaba que el ganaba el asalto

-por fin!!-suspiro tranquilo aquel castaño pues al menos durante al obra no habría interrupciones… aunque no fue el único..-

Bienvenidos sean todos ustedes a la obra que presentaran los alumnos de tercero con motivo de estas fechas, les pedimos de la manera mas atenta que guarden silencio durante la presentación, muchas gracias y disfruten de ella

Al término de esas palabras se escucharon aplausos de parte de los presentes y así la obra dio su inicio

Hace mucho tiempo existió una leyenda de……-comenzó la narradora

-creí que amy seria un hada, o al menos eso nos cometo, no taiki? -se escucho al voz de cierto chico

-pues también yo-dijo aun sin creerlo pues amy le había dicho que interpretaría a una hada del bosque

-quizá interpretara ambos papeles – no evito expresarse Yaten –los tres hablaban en silencio o al menos eso intentaban

-por los tres guardaron silencio y disfrutaban de la obra hasta que

-Que!!!!!!!!!!- no evito expresarse con sorpresa Yaten al igual que seiya la ver aquella escena en el escenario,

-shhhh-los callaron

-ambos se sentaron apenados-que no se suponía que la princesa era serena seiya?

-pu...pues si-dijo sin creérselo

-entonces explícame que hace mina tomando la mano de ese-señalo hacia el escenario - se suponía que ella seria un hada también y..y..la esta besado!!!!!!!

-shhhhhhhh-nuevamente los callaban y Yaten nuevamente se sentaba pero esta vez enfadado

-pu..pues no se que es lo que esta pasando, además mi bombón aun no sale

-por que no mejor….-iba a añadir algo mas pero callo al ver como es que en el escenario estaba..

-oye, que no esa es

´-afirmo incrédulo,- si y, esta vestida de..¿bruja?

-suficiente, voy a ver que es lo que pasa!!-dijo algo enfadado

-shhhhhhhh

-nosotros vamos contigo-dijeron ambos hermanos y los tres salieron directo hacia los camerinos, bueno en realidad fueron detrás del escenario donde se sorprendieron al ver a algunos estudiantes bastante apurados de allá para acá y de acá para allá con vestuarios de todo tipo en mano

-seiya logro detener a mina del brazo-oye podrías decirme que esta pasando

-si, se suponía que tu no deberías de besar a ese tipo-llego un muy enfadado Yaten mina al verlo se lanzo a sus brazos olvidándose de del agarre de seiya y de aquella acusacion

-viniste!!!

-bu..bueno si..-estaba algo nervioso- no sabia por que pero la mirada de su mina siempre lo dejaba indefenso, pero que importaba si así como lo dejaba indefenso lo llenaba de sobremanera -

-a..amy- ahora

-ta..taiki..!!-y sin mas e importándole muy poco el que se viera ridícula por primera vez en mucho tiempo se lanzo a sus brazos-llegaste a tiempo

-afirmo con una sonrisa mientras la abrasaba protectoramente

-oigan alguna de ustedes podría decirme donde esta…

-amy, mina, prepárense la escena de las hadas ya va a empezar -llegaba una chica de lentes y con una carpeta en mano

-ambas se separaron de sus parejas –lo lamento tengo que irme,- la primera en despedirse fue mina que de inmediato salió corriendo hacia un lugar donde podía cambiarse –yo también- amy fue a la misma dirección de mina ambas se fueron dejando un poco extrañadas a su parejas y a un completo desentendido seiya… ¿donde diablos se había metido su bombón?

-oye-ahora llamo a la misma chica de hace algunos instantes

-si

-me podrías decir que papel representa serena tsukino

-como? acaso no lo sabias?

-saber? Saber que?

-pues..-bajo su mirada un tanto preocupada

**SYS **

-a..achu!!-esa ya era la 6ª, 7ª, o 10ª vez que estornudaba ?.. la verdad es que ya había perdido la cuenta

-miau..-escucho nuevamente como es que su pequeña gata se acercaba a ella preocupada, sin mas la tomo en brazos y la acurruco sobre su pecho

-parece ser que, que la fiebre aumento..-dijo con una débil sonrisa al ahora dejar a su gata en el suelo y dirigirse a su cama para acostarse nuevamente, se había parado por que le había dado un poco de sed, sus padres desafortunadamente habían salido por una emergencia familiar y llegarían hasta mañana llevándose a su pequeño hermano con ellos , así que estaba totalmente sola, jamás se imagino que el cambio de clima le afectaría tanto, sonrió débilmente mientras cubría su cuerpo con las sabanas y tomaba un pequeño retrato del buro

En el, ella felizmente sonriendo colgada del brazo de su novio, en una noche nevada, era verdad hoy precisamente….

_**-ya te dije que no**_

_**-y por que no**_

_**-por que no**_

_**-esa no es excusa**_

_**-vamos seiya no estoy para juegos, por que precisamente yo!**_

_**-ya te lo dije, por que eres tu la que me gusta bombón-termino de decir con un guiño en el ojo, serena tomo un tono mas que rojo, sentía que explotaría –además quién no se sentiría orgullosa de ir como acompañante del famoso cantante seiya kou…**_

_**-y así ese rojo lleno de vergüenza cambio a un rojo lleno de coraje…-ay!! eres un idiota!!!!-y sin mas ahora salía enfadada del salón de clases dejando a seiya con una cálida sonrisa en los labios **_

_**-si sigues con esa actitud en verdad terminara odiándote..**_

_**-negó con la misma sonrisa cálida en los labios…-lo dudo mucho, además todo ya esta preparado para hoy en la noche –dio un largo suspiro- dime, iras con amy?**_

_**-afirmo con una sonrisa- así es y me parece que Yaten ira con mina**_

_**-vaya así que el retrasado de mi hermano por fin admitió que lo que siente por mina aino no es odio **_

_**-créeme que me costo trabajo pero al final de cuentas… creo que es lo mejor que me a pasado, pero si sigues así créeme que contigo pasara al revés, además como estas tan seguro de que ira?**_

_**-ahora sonrió maliciosamente mientras salía del salón de clases**_

-no podría ir un poco mas aprisa?-dijo algo desesperado al notar como es que el taxi no había avanzado mucho desde que habían salido del colegio

-en verdad me gustaría pero con esta nieve y este trafico es imposible y..-y dejo de hablar al escuchar la puerta serrarse y al ver como es que aquel joven ahora corría entre tato trafico

-hablas a casa de la familia tsukino en este…-rayos!!-colgó y siguió corriendo esa era la cuarta vez que marcaba a su casa pues su celular sonaba fuera de servicio

Flash back

-como? acaso no lo sabias?

-saber? Saber que?

-pues..-bajo su mirada un tanto preocupada –pues que serena y algunos otros compañeros se reportaron enfermos, últimamente a habido una epidemia de …-y no tardo en salir corriendo a su casa

Fin flash back

Iba corriendo tan aprisa que termino resbalando con un escalón que era cubierto por nieve…

-se encuentra bien?- no evito preocuparse una señorita que iba pasando la cuál le ofreció la mano

-seiya sonrió tontamente y acepto aquel gesto-muchas gracias-y al alzar la vista no evito sonreírle por lo que la chica termino ruborizada y su carmesí aumento al reconocer aquel rostro

-pero si tu eres…

-afirmo mientras nuevamente comenzaba a correr-si así es soy seiya kou-alcanzo a gritar antes de desaparecer tras doblar una esquina

_**¿Cómo es que ahora se encontraba ahí? Como es que ahora era el centro de atención de todo el mundo? Y la mejor parte, como es que seiya kou logro convencerla? Ah! si claro, ya recordaba, seiya kou en ningún momento la convenció de ir a esa aburrida reunión de no se qué disquera, si no que simplemente llego a su casa mas o menos a las 8 pm justo cuando se encontraba lista para ir a dormir , trepo por su balcón y sin mas prácticamente la jalo hacia una lujosa limosina, la obligo a entrar y mas aún la obligo a ponerse ese entallado vestido color paleteado que simplemente hacia resaltar su esbelta figura, ella no había ido por gusto ,oh!, no señor, ella fue secuestrada, ahora mismo se encontraba en el balcón solo observando la nieve caer, dio un largo suspiro al ver como es que mina y amy sonreían estando al lado de su respectiva pareja ¿Por qué no simplemente se iba? Claro, por que no quería realmente y aunque le doliera reconocerlo le agrado llegar del brazo de seiya kou a esa reunión donde fue el centro de atención a su llegada, pero ella no quería ser el centro de atención, ella quería ser algo mas…**_

_**Nuevamente dio un largo suspiro pero ahora de nostalgia al ver como es que su "pareja" conversaba amenamente con varias chicas "que tonta" pensó con una sonrisa fingida, en que momento se había enamorado de la estrella seiya kou, en que momento de su vida supo que seiya kou era el hombre ideal? quizá esa respuesta la obtuvo el primer día en que sus celestes chocaron con esos zafiros, nuevamente tomo otro trago de esa copa y giro su vista hacia seiya kou… hacia esa persona que quizá sin proponérselo había robado su corazón **_

_**-por que no entras? Aquí afuera hace mucho frio**_

_**-negó con una sonrisa, sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas y no precisamente por el frio –descuida así estoy bien**_

_**-segura?, si gustas puedo hacerte compañía **_

_**-negó con una sonrisa- no hace falta después de todo amy quizá se moleste**_

_**-ahora fue el, él que negó mientras veía a seiya con aquellas chicas sonriendo animadamente-fíjate en su sonrisa**_

_**-que?- no entendía**_

_**-taiki sonrió un poco, en verdad que esperaba no arrepentirse por ayudar a su hermano, después de todo serena era una buena persona y no quería que la lastimara, pues aun siendo su hermano el sabia que seiya kou gustaba del jugar con las chicas, ese habito lo obtuvo después de la muerte de sus padres—me refiero a que lo observes..¿sabes? esa sonrisa es muy diferente a la que muestra cuando se encuentra contigo, ¿no te parece? **_

_**-serena ante aquello no evito mirarlo detenidamente, y después de algunos minutos puedo hablar-es…es muy superficial **_

_**-sonrio- así es-dio un largo suspiro- seiya aunque aparenta ser fuerte es el que mas sufrió la muerte de nuestros padres, aun es un niño y…**_

_**-por..por que a mi me muestra otra sonrisa? Por que cuando estoy con el, me hace enfadar y, y no reír como a ellas?, por que cuando esta conmigo hace que todo el mundo desaparezca y..**_

_**-no lo adivinas?-sonrió mientras daba un largo suspiro- esas mismas preguntas me las hizo el**_

_**-que?**_

_**-por que no mejor los dos averiguan las respuestas…**_

_**-pero…**_

_**-nuevamente dio un largo suspiro para después entrar al salón y dirigirse a amy mientras tanto serena no sabia que hacer, en verdad quería saber las respuestas?**_

_**Pues al parecer si, pues sin pensarlo mucho se armo de valor y entro al salón para dirigirse a seiya y tomarlo del brazo**_

_**-nos disculpan-fue serena la que lo arrastro practicante al los jardines después de mandarles una mirada un tanto amenazadora a aquellas chicas**_

_**-se puede saber ahora que es lo que te pasa?**_

_**-mas bien que es lo que te pasa a ti**_

_**-a mi?**_

_**-afirmo-así es me traes prácticamente a la fuerza para que sea tu acompañante y después te vas con esas chicas**_

_**-sonrió prepotentemente-acaso estas celosa bombón? –por que rayos siempre salían las palabras equivocadas de su boca? Por que no simplemente podía decirle que lo sentía?, claro por que tenia miedo de expresar sus sentimientos y ser rechazado, el sabia que serena tsukino era diferente, lo supo desde la primera vez que intento coquetear con ella ,pues no cayo rendida en cuanto le dirigió la palabra, no, ella ni siquiera sabia quién era, ella no se lanzo a sus brazos después de robarle un beso, no, ella lo abofeteo después de eso, ella no se alegraba cuando ganaba otro partido mas de fut bol americano, no, ella se preocupaba por que no saliera lastimado, ella no iba a sus conciertos ,no, ella iba a sus ensayos , realmente no lo sabia , no sabia por que se comportaba de esa manera **_

_**-si!!**_

_**-que?-eso fue lo único que salió de sus labios-acaso había escuchado bien? dijo que…**_

_**-si, me siento celosa, por..por que no se por que…**_

-sonrio al ver como es que mostraba sus celestes

-se..seiya como es que..

-sonrió y no dudo en abrazarla aliviado, ya hacia mas de una hora que había llegado y que con desesperación había intentado bajar la fiebre con trapos mojados sobre su frente, ahora mismo retiraba uno cuando vio esos celestes cálidos y confundidos-shh aun tienes un poc de fiebre

-como…como es que entraste

-sonrió mientras dirigía su vista hacia su ventana, sabes no deberías dejarla sin seguro alguien podría intentar entrar y secuestrarte

-sonrió mientras serraba sus ojos, el cansancio de la fiebre aún era notorio- no lo creo-su respiración ahora era tranquila, eso alivio aún mas a seiya pues cuando llego su respiración era totalmente agitada,

-y como estas tan segura?-queria seguir hablándole quizá para comprobar que estaba en sus 5 sentidos

-sonrió-por que tú eres el único loco que lo haría

-ahora seiya no evito reir –acaso aun lo recuerdas..

-afirmo-seiya

-si?

-dime, dime por que cuando estas conmigo sonríes de diferente manera?

-y entonces seiya lo comprendió, lo había recordado, así que sin más tomo su mano como en aquella ocasión

_**-por..por que cuando estoy contigo lo hago desde el fondo de mi corazón-al fin, al fin dejaría hablar a su corazón, serena no evito derramar algunas lagrimas**_

_**-di...dime por que me haces enfadar y no sonreír?**_

_**-sonrió-por que quiero ser yo él único capas de arrancarte una sonrisa sincera después de haber cometido una estupidez –entre mas hablaba mas se acercaba a ella**_

_**-sonrió quizás como nunca antes- dime por que, por que cuando estoy contigo todo el mundo desaparece…?**_

_**-seiya ahora sonrió mientras delicadamente secaba aquellas lagrimas y se acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios**_

-Por que quiero ser yo la única persona que existe para ti… y por que estando a tu lado ya nada mas importa…-termino de decir en un susurro para después besar su frente, la fiebre poco a poco comenzaba ceder ,termino por ponerse de pie mientras tomaba aquel retrato de la mano de su bombón para dejarlo nuevamente en aquel buro.. esa foto fue tomada después de haber aceptado abiertamente sus sentimientos y de eso ya hacia exactamente un año ,sonrió ampliamente, el sol ya no tardaría en salir así que le pareció buena idea el dormir un poco, por lo que sin dudar se acomodo a un costado de su bombón y lentamente serró los ojos dejándose así atrapar por los brazos de morfeo.. y lo hubiera conseguido a no se por

-pero que demonios!!!!!!

-una voz familiar se escucho desde la puerta lo que hizo que seiya saltara de inmediato al piso

-se..señor tsukino…-estaba sumamente nervioso y retrocedía cada vez mas

-se puede saber que rayos pasa aquí..-estaba muy enfadado

-cariño calmate-decia mama ikoku

-Como quieres que me calme si ese-ahora señalaba a seiya se suponía que eso es después d ela noche de bodas…

-a… no, no es lo que esta pensando, vera lo que pasa es que..-no, realmente no sabia como saldría de esa, su cabeza no podía pensar en nada

-te das cuenta de que es lo que pasara ahora..!-realmente estaba echo una furia , poco a poco se iba acercando al pobre de seiya que lo único que hacia era retroceder, y retroceder, y retroceder hasta que el espacio se le acabo pues ahora se topaba con la ventana de su balcón-dime te das cuenta

-a.. bueno yo…discúlpeme le juro que-aun trataba de pensar en algo

-ahora tendrás que casarte con mi pobre hija- y sin mas se echo a llorar dramáticamente

-que?!-eso si que desconcertó a seiya

-mama ikuko sonrió mientras se dirigía al muchacho- descuida yo me encargo, se que no paso nada ¿verdad?

-seiya sonrió apenado ante una sonrisa sincera de mama ikuko –en realidad no pero…

-mi hija se casara muy joven!!!-su padre seguía llorando y dramatizando

_**-te amo mi dulce bombón**_

_**-sonrió ante aquello- y yo a ti mi querida estrella seiya kou..**_

_**y sin mas ambos terminaron en otro dulce beso ante la mirada cálida de Yaten, taiki, mina y amy, al final los 6 decidieron irse de aquella aburrida reunión de la disquera y fueron a cenar hamburguesas después de eso cada quien tomo su propio rumbo **_

_**-tomémonos una foto**_

_**-una foto?**_

_**-afirmo-aja ya quiero ver la cara de las chicas de la escuela cuando sepan que el famoso cantante seiya es mi novio ..-dijo feliz mientras buscaba a alguien que tomara la foto, seiya sonrió sinceramente, quizá después de todo debía acostumbrarse a sonreír de esa manera **_

seiya sonrió ante la escena, ahora estaba mama ikuko abrazando al padre de serena mientras que ahora seiya veía a una tranquila serena disfrutando del sueño pues su cara lo demostraba, quizá no era tan mala idea que su padre pensara aquello ¿o no?

**Fin**

Hi

¿Y donde andaba tsuki? Pues muy ocupada y sin mucho tiempo jaja enserio además de k mi musa no kiere llegar, asi que weno esto se me ocurrió mientras trataba de seguir el final de mi amada princesa, espero que me dejen su opinión respecto a, y no se preocupen que ya empiezo a ponerme al corriente con mis fics ok, muchas gracias por seguir leyéndome ahora esperando reviws se despide por ahora su amiga

_**TtSuKI Ai KoU**_


End file.
